Promises to Keep
by time-converges
Summary: A proposal, and eventually, a wedding. Doctor/Donna. The first chapter is the drabble that inspired the rest. Set after the Journey's End fix of your choosing.
1. Silk

He put his arms around her, pressed his lips to her neck. "Mmm, like silk," he said.

"It is silk, you dumbo," she said.

"Not the blouse, your skin." He sucked gently at that spot, just so, and she gasped, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Don't leave a mark," she said. "Mum will see it." She threaded her fingers through his hair.

He laughed against her, vibrating her skin. "So?"

"So, she'll start asking about weddings and babies, and we won't get any peace."

"Then, let's just tell her about the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Ours?"

"Oh, yes."


	2. Promises to Keep

Donna and the Doctor walked up the street toward her mother's house, hand in hand. "Are we really going to tell Mum we're getting married?" Donna asked.

" 'Course we are, why wouldn't we?" he said. "You don't have cold feet already?"

"No, it's just – you know I don't need a wedding and all that…stuff." She waved her hand in the air. "It seems so...normal."

He stopped and turned to her. "I want to marry you because I love you, and I want everyone else to know it, too."

"You're such a romantic," she said, reaching up to give him a quick kiss. He caught her around the waist to hold her to him. She pulled away, laughing. "The neighbors will talk," she said.

"Let them." He pulled her back toward him.

"Mum is expecting us." She gasped as he lowered his head to kiss her neck, but he stopped just short of touching her skin and pulled away.

"You're right, of course. Best not be late." He took her hand again and started off toward the house. After a few paces Donna stopped short again.

"I haven't got a ring. Mum will never believe we're engaged without a ring."

"Oh. I should have planned something…" he rummaged through his pockets, then pulled out a box. "Good thing I did," he said, opening the box to reveal a simple diamond ring. He took it out of the box, slipping the box back into his pocket, and took her hand. Donna felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him, her hand trembling a little in his. He had planned this, after all.

He took a deep breath. "Donna Noble," he said, his voice breaking a little, "Will you marry me?" He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh, yes, please," she said, throwing her arms around him, no longer caring what the neighbors thought. He laughed and lifted her off the ground in a hug before setting her down and kissing her soundly. They broke apart, laughing. "Now we really will be late, if we don't hurry," she said, taking his hand and starting off for the house again. She held out her hand to admire the ring. "You did all right picking a ring," she said, squeezing his hand. "I love it."

They rang the bell at her mother's house, and Donna straightened his tie as they waited, smiling up at him. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers brushing her cheek. They turned, startled, when Wilf opened the door and shouted "There's my girl!" and enveloped her in a hug. "Let me see you. Has he been taking good care of you?" he asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Gramps---" Donna said.

"I told you before, she takes care of me," the Doctor said, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again."

"Well, you both look happy, so you must both be looking out for each other." Wilf led them into the house. "Your mum's waiting for you," he said to Donna.

They found Sylvia in the kitchen. She turned to give Donna a hug. "There you are at last. You're late!"

"Sorry, Mum," Donna said, giving the Doctor a look over her mother's shoulder.

"Well, at least you're here now. It wouldn't kill you to call once in a while, you know."

"We've been...busy," Donna said.

"Too busy to call your mother, I'm sure," Sylvia said. "Well, sit down, you two, and have some tea."

They sat at the kitchen table as Sylvia busied herself with the kettle. Donna looked around the familiar kitchen. So many memories here, most of them good ones. She reached over to cover the Doctor's hand with her own, and caught the sparkle of the new ring on her finger. Her mother did too, as she brought the teapot to the table. She was speechless for a moment, looking from Donna to the Doctor, and they couldn't keep the grins from their faces. "Is that," she said, "what I think it is?"

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously. "Mrs. Noble, I love your daughter very much, and she has agreed to marry me, to my surprise and relief."

"But--" Sylvia sputtered. Donna braced herself for the tirade she thought would follow. Fortunately, Wilf appeared in the kitchen at that moment.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Donna's getting married! To him!" Sylvia said, pointing at the Doctor accusingly.

"Well, that's wonderful, isn't it?" Wilf beamed at them both.

"Wonderful?" Sylvia asked, her voice rising.

"Yes, wonderful! Look how happy they are!"

"How many times has he put her - or all of us - in danger?"

"He's saved us all, more times than you know," Donna said, sharply. "You know that."

"But, Donna, he's an alien!" Sylvia's voice rose.

Donna looked at the Doctor and started to laugh. "Yes, yes he is," she said. "I'm not going to let you spoil this for me, so you can stop right now." He squeezed her hand, beaming at her.

Sylvia's mouth was already open with her next accusation, but she stopped herself and snapped it closed. She looked at Donna for a long moment, then said. "Will it--" she started. She cleared her throat. "Will it be a traditional ceremony?"

Donna was prepared for almost any response but that one. She looked at the Doctor again. Would it? "We haven't decided on the details," she said, finally.

Sylvia set the teapot down, and took a seat at the table. "Well, the Wednesday girls would never believe this, even if I could tell them, which I obviously can't."

The Doctor shook his head. "I would suggest leaving out the alien part. But you can tell them your daughter's getting married."

Sylvia brightened at that. "Oh, good. I'm so tired of hearing Mary go on about her daughter's wedding. Of course, if I could tell them about grandchildren..." she trailed off.

Donna gave the Doctor a look. "One thing at a time, Mum."

"Of course, wedding first, babies later," she said. "Plenty of time for that. Well, not plenty, but still..."

"Are you saying I'm old?" Donna protested.

"Lots of time for lots of babies," the Doctor said, putting his arm around Donna. She stared at him. Lots of babies? She hoped he was just trying to stay on her mother's good side. One or two babies would be enough, surely.

Sylvia looked pleased. "Well then. Let's talk about some possibilities for your dress."

Wilf interrupted. "Doctor, could I have a word? Outside."

The Doctor looked a little nervous. "Of course," he said, leaning over to give Donna a kiss on the cheek. She felt a rush of relief that they didn't have to hide their affection from her mother and grandfather any more.

"Don't leave me in here alone for too long," she said in a low voice. He just grinned at her and followed Wilf out of the room.

***  
"Doctor, seeing as Donna's dad isn't here, I just felt I ought to, you know," Wilf trailed off.

"Give me the usual warning?" the Doctor suggested.

"Yes. I mean, it's tradition, isn't it? The thing is, I've never seen Donna happier than she is with you. I don't want anything to hurt her."

"Nor do I, Mr. Mott."

"Oh, please, call me Wilf. If you're going to be my grandson-in-law, you can't be calling me Mr. Mott, now can you?"

"Wilf it is, then." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, distractedly. "I don't like to make promises I can't keep. I will promise to do everything I can to keep her safe. She means more to me than she'll ever know." He chuckled. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me," Wilf said, with a grin. "That's settled, then." He looked back at the house. "They've probably already started on the seating chart, if Sylvia's had her way."

"Scary," the Doctor said.

"She is that," Wilf agreed. He gestured back at the house. "I'm just going back in to see what's on the telly. Are you going back in?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I think I'll enjoy your little garden for a few more minutes," he said. He wanted a few moments to himself, just to think.

***

Donna found him in the garden. "You left me in there with her all alone. She's on the phone with everyone she knows now, telling the news." Seeing the thoughtful look on his face, she slipped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about all that in there."

"She's right, you know. I have put you in danger. Just being with me is dangerous."

"So's walking down the street," she said, trying to keep her tone light.

"It's not the same, and you know it." He pulled away from her.

She took his hand. "We've been together for awhile now, and I have noticed that trouble seems to find you. I'm not afraid. I want to be with you, forever. And I'll tell that to the whole universe if that's what it takes to convince you."

He pulled her into his arms. _He's lost so much_, she thought. "I don't want to lose you," he said, his voice muffled by her hair.

She squeezed him tighter. "We can survive anything, together," she said. "I love you."

"I love you," he said. "I don't say it enough." He ran his hands over her back in small circles over the silk of her blouse.

"Don't worry, I'll remind you," she said.


	3. Promises to Keep 2

Donna and the Doctor ran into the hallway, looking frantically up and down. "Which way's out, d'you think?" Donna gasped.

"This way," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He hoped he sounded as though he really had some idea and wasn't just choosing a random direction. He could hear their pursuers' footsteps behind them as they ran.

"So, they don't like Timelords," she said, clinging to his hand.

"Apparently not. I probably should have known that. If we can just get to the TARDIS," he said, pulling her down another hallway, only to stop short as another group approached them. They turned back they way they had come, to find themselves trapped between two groups of very angry aliens. "Don't let them separate us," he said, as they were each grabbed by very large insect-like creatures. Donna gripped his hand, but they were stronger and easily pulled them apart.

"No, don't hurt him," she yelled. "Get your hands off of me!" She struggled in their grip.

One of the creatures said, "You are enemies of the Mantodea. You will be held for sentencing for violation of Chapter 45 of the Shadow Proclamation. Take them to their cells."

The Doctor struggled, but looked only at Donna. "Donna, look at me. It'll be alright, I promise. I'll find you."

"Doctor!" she cried, as she was lifted and half carried down the hallway away from him. One of the guards covered her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Don't hurt her! Donna!" the Doctor yelled, pulling at the guards holding him. One of them punched him in the stomach, and he doubled over.

"You will be quiet," the guard said. "Or she will be hurt."

The Doctor could hear her screaming and struggling as they dragged him in the opposite direction. It sounded like she was giving them a good fight.

***  
The creatures pushed Donna into a cell and slid the door shut with a clang. She stumbled, then turned toward them. "What have you done with him? Don't you dare hurt him, or you'll have me to deal with!" She lunged toward the bars of the door, and was glad to see them flinch back, waving their antennae in alarm.

One of them said, "We'll be back for you in the morning." He checked the lock on the door, and they left, chittering at each other. Donna pulled at the door in frustration. she could still feel her hand being pulled out of the Doctor's, see his eyes boring into hers with such intensity. He said he would find her, and she knew he would, but that didn't mean she was going to sit around waiting.

She turned and surveyed the room. Standard prison cell - a long, narrow cot, a sink and toilet, and a chair next to a low shelf. The chair didn't seem built for humans, so she sat on the cot to think. Searching her pockets, she found a bit of paper, some string, and a tiny tube of glue, but nothing useful. What were they doing to him? She felt fear, cold in her stomach, at the thought of him alone somewhere, in pain. Better not think about it, and concentrate on getting out.

She got up to examine the door. She looked through the bars into the hallway, but could only see a blank wall. She listened, but she couldn't hear anyone else nearby, so she examined the lock. She wished she had the sonic screwdriver, and hoped the Doctor had managed to keep it before they locked him away. She wondered where in the building he had been taken. Stop it, she thought. Focus on getting out. It seemed to be an ordinary lock, not electronic or magnetic or anything. She just needed something like a lockpick. She surveyed the room again, then went over to the cot and tossed the mattress aside. A bedspring, she thought, and began dismantling the bed as quickly and quietly as she could.

***  
The Doctor worked frantically at the lock with the sonic screwdriver. Fortunately the guards hadn't searched him very thoroughly before tossing him in the cell. They were very superstitious about Timelords, which had worked in his favor for once. He tried not to think about Donna, locked up who-knew-where. He could still hear her screaming as they dragged her away, still feel her hand being torn from his grip. He had to get out, had to find her, before they hurt her.

He cursed at the lock. It was deadlock sealed. Nothing for it but an old-fashioned lockpick, which he really should start carrying in his pockets. He emptied his pockets, finding many things he thought he had lost, but nothing metal that would do. He set to work dismantling the bed.

He had nearly succeeded in getting one of the bedsprings off of the cot when he was startled by a noise in the hallway. He turned quickly, trying to hide the evidence of his work.

"Doctor," he heard someone whisper. He dashed to the bars of the door, trying to look down the hallway.

"Donna?" he whispered, hardly daring to hope she was in the same cell block. Instead, he saw her in the hallway, looking into each cell as she passed. "In here!" he whispered, louder.

"Doctor!" She ran up to his cell, holding a straightened bedspring with something attached to it. He grabbed her hand through the bars, feeling relief flood through him.

"Did they hurt you?" he hissed, not letting go of her hand, pulling her toward the door.

She shook her head. "No." She reached up to touch the bruise over his eye. "What did they do?" He saw tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me. How did you get out?"

She wiped at her eyes, then grinned, holding up the bedspring. "Picked the lock, didn't I?" And she proceeded to do the same with the lock on his door. He swept her into an embrace, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning on him. "Found you," she said.

He chuckled. "So you did. Clever girl."

She put her hands on his chest and pushed back to look at him. "I had to use the diamond from the ring you gave me." He examined her makeshift lockpick more closely, and found she had somehow glued the diamond to the end. It looked crazy, but it had worked. He saw tears in her eyes again. "I think I've ruined it."

He hugged her again. "Don't worry about it. I'll get you a dozen rings to replace it. I was so afraid--" he covered her mouth with a kiss, clutching her to him, and she threaded her fingers through his hair. They broke apart, gasping, when they heard footsteps in the distance.

He grabbed her hand. "Run!"

***  
Back on the TARDIS, he quickly set the controls to get them into the Vortex, then turned to look at Donna. She took his hand. "Trouble does find us, doesn't it."

"Finds me, you mean. We were in danger because of who - what - I am."

"Yes," she said. "The risk is worth it, you know." She held his hand, turned his palm over in hers to stroke it.

"Is it?" he said. "What about when we have children?"

"Are we having children?" Donna asked.

"Don't you want to?" He pulled her closer.

"Of course I do. I wasn't sure if it was possible." She put her hand on his chest. "Besides, you've had children before. After Jenny..."

"It's possible. And I've never had children with you." He reached up to stroke her cheek. "I was wrong about Jenny."

"So you weren't just humouring my mother with the 'lots of babies' speech?"

He smiled. "No, not humouring her." He ran his hand down the column of her throat, rested his hand over her heartbeat.

"Good," she said, drawing closer to him and planting a kiss on his jaw. "Because I think it's time for some practice."

"Practice?" his voice squeaked as she kissed below his ear, her tongue running around his earlobe.

"Some 'happy to be alive' shagging is in order, spaceman. Don't you agree?"

He took her hand, pulling her out of the console room. "Oh, yes!"

***

Donna found him in the kitchen. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, and she yawned sleepily. "You're up early," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him where he stood by the counter. "So are you." He lowered his head to nuzzle her neck, and she lifted her chin to give him better access, sighing softly.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Mmm, tea would be nice."

He kissed her. "I'll get it - you sit down." He soon joined her at the table with two steaming mugs of tea.

"Lovely, thank you," she said, smiling over her cup at him.

He grinned at her, just enjoying the sight of her there, all sleepy and mussed looking.

"Did you do your guest list for the wedding?" she asked. "I told Mum I'd give them to her today."

"Oh, yes, yes, it's here somewhere," he said, jumping up to search the countertop. "Aha!" he handed over the list and Donna scanned it.

"They're all...human," she said, looking up at him in surprise.

"Of course they are," he said.

"I thought...surely there must be some...aliens out there, in this time, you'd like to be there?"

He shook his head. "Earth is my home, with Gallifrey gone. I've always had ties to it, but marrying you makes it official. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martha, the Brig, Sarah Jane - those are the people I want there. Oh, and we should see if we can find Sally Sparrow. Or she might be Sally Nightingale by now." He tried to keep his tone light, but felt the emotion burning in his chest.

"Hmm," Donna said, and added that name to the list. "I can't believe I have to spend all day with Mum today. Won't you come with me?"

"Can't. I have my own ordeal to face. Jack is making me go tuxedo shopping with him. We could swap? Oh, no that wouldn't work."

Donna laughed. "Fair enough. I'll suffer through."

He leaned down to kiss her. "I'll make it up to you," he said, sliding his hand under the collar of her dressing gown.

"Now, or later?" she asked, and nibbled at his bottom lip.

"Both, I should think," he said, letting his hand drift lower.


	4. Promises to Keep 3

"Our main priority today is your dress, but I hope we can make it to the florist this afternoon as well." Donna's mother picked up her bag and an overstuffed notebook. "Did you remember the guest lists, at least?"

"Of course, right here," Donna replied, handing over the lists. Her mother looked them over briefly before filing them in her notebook.

"I've arranged for the church and the reception site. You and the Doctor will need to meet with the vicar to talk about the ceremony at some point. Incidentally, what are you going to do about his name?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't have a proper name, does he? The vicar might think it's odd, that's all I'm saying."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine, but we'll talk about it."

"Not to mention my friends, and the rest of the family, of course. I know your friends know who he is, but mine certainly don't."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Donna had been wondering about that herself. She certainly didn't expect to find out his real name, and who knows how unusual that would be anyway. "The Doctor" might seem positively normal in comparison. Still, she would feel strange marrying "John Smith." She'd have to discuss it with him. "Where did you have in mind for the dress?"

"Your friend Nerys is meeting us at a new little shop, very posh, so we'll start there. I have a list of others if we don't find something there. They have attendants' gowns as well. Do you know what you want them to wear?"

"I only have two. I thought I'd just decide on a color and let Nerys and Martha decide what style they would like."

Her mother sniffed. "If you think that's best," she said.

Donna rolled her eyes behind her mother's back. It would be a long day.

***

The shop was not exactly little, but it was very posh. Nerys was already inside and came over to hug Donna when she saw them from across the shop. "I'm so happy!" Nerys exclaimed, hugging her again.

Donna laughed. She was very glad she had chosen her as her honour attendant, because Nerys was very good at getting along with Sylvia. Nerys hugged Sylvia, "Did you bring the list?" she asked.

Sylvia held up the notebook. "I have everything in here. Mary says this is the shop to go to - I do hope we find something here."

Nerys nodded. "There are some lovely gowns here." She turned to Donna with a grin. "Ready to try on dresses?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. She was reminded of shopping for her other dress, back when she thought she was marrying Lance. Nerys had been there then, too, and had not approved of her choice. "Don't suppose they have anything with pockets?"

Nerys gave her a strange look. "Why would they put pockets in a wedding dress?" She pulled Donna over to one of the racks. "Here are some that I think will look smashing on you."

***

"I feel like I should be on top of a cake," Donna said, surveying her reflection.

"It is a bit much, perhaps," her mother agreed. "Let's find something simpler."

Her back ached and her feet hurt after what seemed like days of standing in front of mirrors, having dresses pulled on and off of her. She wondered if the Doctor was having more fun shopping with Jack, and grinned at the thought.

"Last one," Nerys said. "We'll have to try another shop if this one won't do."

Donna lifted her arms to let them pull the other dress off and drop the final dress over her head. Nerys fastened the back for her, and she turned to look in the mirror. All three of them gasped. "Oh," Donna said.

"Oh, Donna, you look beautiful!" her mother said, and Donna thought she saw her eyes sparkle with tears.

Nerys clapped her hand to her mouth. "It's perfect!"

Donna turned, studying herself in the mirror. It was the perfect dress. It was strapless, with a beaded bodice that flared out a little over her hips before falling to the floor to flare out again in a train. It swirled around her hips, and she felt beautiful in it. "Yes, this one, definitely."

"Good then, that just leaves the veil and the shoes," Sylvia said.

"I was thinking of wearing trainers," Donna said, with a grin.

Her mother's jaw dropped. "You had better be joking, madam."

***

Jack met the Doctor outside the TARDIS. "At least you can get a top-up while you're here. When do you have to be back in Chiswick?"

"Tonight. Donna doesn't want to spend more time than she has to alone with her mother."

"Ah," Jack said, nodding. "Ready to go? Ianto found the best shop in Cardiff."

"Good man," the Doctor said. "Thanks again for agreeing to be my Best Man."

"Thanks for asking, I'm flattered, really," Jack said, heading for the car.

***

"I can't believe you're getting married," Jack said, idly flipping through the racks of suits.

"Hmph," the Doctor said.

"I mean, you're the last person I expected to ever get married. Well, except for me, anyway."

"No one expects you to ever get married," the Doctor replied. "Then again, people do change. You might settle down for a bit."

"Don't you worry about, you know, outliving her?"

"Every day. But not just because I have a longer lifespan. Because I can't bear to lose her."

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"I just think happiness is so fleeting. I don't want to walk away from it if I can help it." That lesson had taken some time to learn.

"Very philosophical of you. Donna's been good for you, I think." Jack laughed. "Look, why don't you just try some of these on. One of them is bound to do."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, fine."

Jack waved the shop assistant over. "He'd like to try these on, please."

"Of course sir, right this way." The man led the Doctor to the changing room. Jack followed.

"You're not coming in with me," the Doctor said, alarmed.

"Oh, I think I am. Otherwise you'll just take the first one you try on, and Donna will kill me. Don't be shy, now," Jack said, grinning.

The Doctor sighed again. "Jack--"

"Don't worry, I'll behave. Mostly."

"_Jack._"

"Oh, fine, I'll wait just outside the door. You're no fun." He pushed him through the door, closing it. "Hurry up and get the first one on." After a few minutes, the Doctor emerged in one of the tuxedos. Jack wrinkled his nose. "Too old-fashioned. Try the other one."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Too old-fashioned? "And don't be flirting with the shop assistants, either."

"I just said 'hello,'" Jack said.

"Like I said, no flirting."

"You're no fun. So, why are you getting married now, anyway?" Jack said, through the door.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"No reason, just being nosy."

"I just think it's time to make a change. Settle down a bit, you know."

"Donna wants to settle down?"

"No, it was my idea. We'll still travel, of course." The Doctor opened the door. "How's this one?"

Jack stepped back to get a look. "Turn around. Hmmm, yes, that's very nice. Donna will like you in that, I think. You look very distinguished."

"You think so?" The Doctor studied his reflection. "I think I look the same."

"Do you? You have no idea how we see you, do you?"

The Doctor blinked at him. "Apparently not."

Jack shook his head. "Now, shoes."

"What's wrong with these?" The Doctor shook his trainer-clad foot at him.

"You can't wear trainers at the ceremony. Maybe at the reception, but not at the ceremony."

"Donna's rules again?"

"Mine, too."

"Give me your phone," the Doctor said, holding out his hand.

"Donna's not going to rescue you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Phone!" he repeated. Jack sighed and handed over his mobile, and the Doctor dialed Donna's mobile number. She picked up after only one ring, to his relief. "Donna, Jack says I have to wear proper dress shoes for the ceremony." He hoped he sounded sufficiently pitiful.

"I feel your pain, but it's true," Donna said. "If I can't wear trainers, neither can you. But I think we can change for the reception."

He sighed, and heard her laugh. "Jack wanted to go in the changing room with me."

"He did, did he? Did you let him?"

"No!" he said, louder than he meant to. He heard her laugh again. "Put Jack on the phone." He handed the phone to Jack.

Jack listened for a minute, then said, "Yes ma'am," and closed the phone.

"What did she say?"

"She said not to tell you."

"No, really, what did she say?"

"She said you could go in the changing room with me." Jack tried to keep a straight face.

"Really?" the Doctor said, in a small voice.

"No, not really. She said not to let you whine to get out of buying proper shoes. She knows you pretty well."

The Doctor nodded, relieved. "Yes, yes she does."

***

"Now these are especially lovely," the florist said, turning the page in the book to show them another arrangement. Sylvia and Nerys exclaimed over the picture, but Donna just rubbed her eyes. She should have just let her mother choose these.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, walking over to the window and pulling out her phone. She dialed Jack's number. "Is he still with you?" she asked, when he picked up.

"Yes, right here," she heard him say "It's Donna," then heard the Doctor's voice.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I can't look at another flower arrangement. You?"

"Tux, shoes, and Jack's tux all taken care of. I was just about to leave to come get you."

"Hurry, please. I'm going mad here. Did Jack behave?"

"Jack was...Jack. But it was fine. I missed you," he said. She heard Jack say, "Aw," in the background.

"Missed you, too. See you soon?"

"Very soon. I love you."

"Me too." She rang off, and went back over to the table, trying to look interested in the relative merits of lilies over roses.

***  
Back on the TARDIS, she sat with her feet over his lap, leaning back on the sofa, eyes closed.

"Long day," he said, rubbing her feet.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We have to meet with the vicar at some point to talk about the ceremony."

"I suppose we do," he said.

"Is there anything in particular we should add? Something Timelord-ish? Do we need to do a mind-meld or something?"

He laughed. "Mind-meld? No, I don't think that's necessary. I'll look around for the ceremonial words, see if we can adapt anything. I'm fine with the traditional English ceremony. It's your tradition, after all."

She opened one eye to look at him. "I just want it to be our ceremony, not just mine. Or really, my mother's."

"We'll make it ours, don't worry."

"What are we going to do about your name?"

"My name?"

"Mum's friends won't understand about 'the Doctor' being your name. But I don't know if I want to marry 'John Smith' either. What should we do?"

"Well, that is a problem. Maybe we can say I'm Doctor John Smith, and the vicar can just say 'Doctor.'"

"Hmmm, that might work," she said.

"Or, I could tell you my real name," he said.

"No, you can't," she said, sitting up abruptly. "It's not safe. Or necessary," she added.

"Not for this ceremony, true. But we'll see." He jumped up. "Oh, I forgot, I have a present for you!" He dashed out of the room, and returned with a small flat box.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she said.

"I was going to save it for a wedding present, but I didn't want to wait. Open it!" He bounced on his toes in front of her.

She opened the box, and was speechless for a moment. She had expected jewelry, maybe a replacement for the ring, but inside the box lay a sonic screwdriver. She picked it up, looking at him questioningly.

"Not that you needed it last time, of course. Did I thank you properly for getting us out of there?"

"Yes, you did," she said, turning the screwdriver over in her hand. "I knew if I didn't you'd take it as proof it was too dangerous for us to stay together. And I couldn't bear sitting there thinking what they might be doing to you. I don't want to lose you. And of course, I couldn't have done it without the ring you gave me."

"You were right. We can do anything, together." He pulled her up into an embrace.

"Thank you," she said, and kissed him.


	5. The Wedding

"Careful- you'll vaporise it on that setting," the Doctor said, reaching for Donna's sonic screwdriver.

"You said setting 16B!" she protested, moving it out of his reach.

"I said 16D. Why would I say 16B?" The Doctor responded, reaching for it again. At Donna's glare, he said, "Well, maybe I said 16B, but I didn't mean to."

"You could just make a list for me. I memorized the Dewey Decimal system in two days flat, I think I can manage your odd little category system."

"It's better if you use each setting - it'll help you remember."

"Well, stop distracting me then. And giving me the wrong setting number."

"Was I distracting you?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder again. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and she shivered.

"Yes," she said, "and you're doing it on purpose."

He kissed her cheek, then moved away. "Sorry," he said, grinning.

"You're not sorry, either," she said, turning and sliding her arms around his waist. "But I forgive you anyway."

He brushed her hair back from her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Why don't you go try on your wedding dress," he said.

"You're not tricking me into that, either. It's bad luck for you to see it before the wedding. I don't know why you're so keen on it anyway."

"I like you in a wedding dress," he said.

"Well, you'll see me in it soon enough. Anyway, it's at the house with Mum. I'm staying there the night before, so it's easier that way."

"Oh, I had forgotten that."

She smiled at his pout. "You'll be going out with Jack and Ianto anyway - you don't need me about. Nerys and the girls and I are going out for drinks."

He groaned. "Oh God, Jack. What does he have planned?"

"I'm sure it will be fine," she said, grinning.

***  
Donna woke slowly, shielding her eyes from the light coming in the window. Her head pounded and her eyes felt gritty. Where was she? Not the TARDIS, it was too quiet. Ah, yes, her old bedroom. She turned over in bed, and caught sight of her wedding dress hanging in the wardrobe. She smiled, remembering today was the day, at last, then winced as her eyes reacted to the light. She, Nerys, Martha and the others had been out far too late last night, drinking and telling stories - girl talk. The door to her bedroom opened, and her mother said, far too loudly, "Nerys is here to take you to the hairdresser. For heaven's sake, get out of bed and get dressed! You'll be late!"

Donna groaned, but sat up, holding her head in her hand. "Have you got any paracetamol? My head is killing me."

"You'd think you'd have learned better by now," her mother said, but she went to find the medicine. She returned quickly with the medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Mum," Donna said, swallowing the pills.

"Well, hurry up, then. We're on a tight schedule."

"Tell Nerys I'll be five minutes. I want to shower first."

Her mother sighed, but went out to tell her. Donna quickly showered and dressed, then went downstairs. Nerys sat at the foot of the stairs, holding her head.

"How much did we drink?" Donna asked.

"I'm never drinking again," Nerys said. "Don't suppose your Doctor has a cure for a hangover?"

"I doubt it," Donna said, then brightened at a thought. "I bet Jack does, though. I'll call him on the way to the salon. And let's stop for some coffee first."

In the car, Donna dialed Jack's number. He answered after a few rings. "Donna? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, except for a hangover. Don't suppose you know a cure?"

"Rough hen night?"

"Just girl talk and drinking. You?"

"Sounds like I should have been at your party. The Doctor was tucked away in the TARDIS by ten o'clock. He spent the whole night at the bar jumping every time the door opened, sure that a stripper was about to walk in. It was priceless."

Donna laughed, then rubbed her temple. "Poor dear. He was so worried about what you might do."

Jack chuckled. "It was more fun this way."

"Maybe I'll get him a stripper for the honeymoon, just to see his face."

Jack was silent for a moment, and Donna wandered whether the connection had been lost, but then he said, "Donna, will you marry me?"

"Sorry, already getting married today. Maybe next time." She laughed again. "Anyway, hangover cure?"

"I have just the thing. Are you at home?"

"We're on our way to the salon."

"I'll meet you there." Donna gave him the address and rang off.

"He says he has something," Donna told Nerys.

"Thank God."

***  
Donna looked up as Jack walked into the salon. He grinned, holding up a bottle of pills and large bottles of water. "Vitamins and minerals, and lots of water. You'll be feeling like yourself again in no time."

"Thank you - you're a lifesaver," Donna said. Jack handed some vitamins and the other bottle of water to Nerys, then sat down in the empty chair next to Donna.

"All ready for the big day?" he asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"I think so. Mum has everything on a schedule, so I'm just doing as I'm told for once. I feel a bit out of control, actually."

He smiled at her. "At the end of the day you'll be married. That's what counts."

"Try telling that to my mother. She thinks the flower arrangements are more important."

He laughed. "I'm planning to stay out of her way."

"Wish I could," Donna said, but she smiled. "She means well, I know. How's he doing this morning?"

"Nervous as a cat," he said. "He'll be fine though. Ianto is with him."

"Keeping an eye on him?"

"Something like that." He leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees and looked down at his hands. "He loves you very much, you know."

"Ianto?" Donna said, knowing that's not who he meant.

"You know who I mean. When he was without you, the only thing that kept him going was trying to find a way to save you, to have you back with him."

"He doesn't like to talk about that time," she said. She didn't like to think about that time, either. She had felt so lost, so alone.

"I don't think he can bear to lose you again."

"I can't bear to lose him, either. Even when I didn't remember him, I missed him." She held out her hand to him, and he took it, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, Jack. For everything. He appreciates it, even if he doesn't say."

He stood and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Well, I'd better get back so we don't fall behind the schedule too much. I don't want your mother to come after me."

Donna laughed. "See you at the church."

***  
The Doctor paced around the room, stopping every so often to pull at his tie. "I feel weird in these shoes," he said. They felt stiff, confining.

Jack sat in one of the chairs. "You're keeping them on. I promised Donna."

"Well, it'll be too late by the time she sees me."

"She won't forgive you, though."

"Yes, of course, you're right." He pulled at his bow tie. "How much longer?"

"Five minutes less than the last time you asked. Weddings never start on time. She'll be here, don't worry."

He wasn't worried about that. She would be here, he knew that. He just wanted to get this started. The waiting was driving him mad. "Where did Ianto run off to?"

"There's a problem with the restaurant. I'm sure he'll have it taken care of and will be back in a few minutes. He's very good at that sort of thing." Jack stood up and walked over to the Doctor. He reached up to adjust the bow tie. "Stop pulling at it. It's all crooked."

The Doctor met his eyes. "Thank you, Jack. You saved her, kept her safe until I could figure out a way to get her memories back. Without you, this wouldn't be possible."

Jack smiled. "Don't forget that. Now, do you have your speech for the reception?"

The Doctor patted his pockets. "Yes, it's here somewhere. Do you have yours?"

"I don't need notes."

"You won't tell anything...embarrassing, will you?" the Doctor asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading with him.

"No, no, don't worry. It'll be fine, really."

"And try not to flirt with everyone, will you?"

"I don't flirt with everyone," Jack protested.

***  
Donna stepped out of the car carefully, trying not to catch her veil or the train on anything. Nerys held up the end of her dress, and Martha had her bouquet. She looked up at the church, trying not to remember the last time she did this, with Lance. This was different - so much better. Then, she hadn't been sure of his feelings for her. She knew the Doctor loved her, and that made all the difference. Still, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her mother emerged from the church, waving her hands excitedly.

"There you are! We're all ready for you, come in, come in!" she called. Martha and Nerys helped her navigate the path to the church, then arranged her dress and veil in the back of the church. The flower girls and ring bearers were already there, fidgeting and pulling at their clothes. She tried to remember the order of things from the rehearsal the day before, but her mind was blank, buzzing with excitement. She could hear the people inside rustling and whispering as they waited, and then finally the she heard the music and the procession started. The flower girls and ring bearers went first, then Martha. Nerys turned to her before she started through the doors. "Ready?" she asked.

Donna nodded. "Oh, yes." She waited the required beats before emerging through the doors and starting down the aisle. Her steps faltered at first at the sight of all of the people inside, until she looked down the aisle to see the Doctor standing there, beaming at her, with Jack and Ianto at his side. She blinked away tears as she walked toward him, looking only at him, until she finally was at his side and they turned toward the vicar.

***  
The Doctor stood nervously at the altar, trying not to fidget. He looked out at the congregation, and was happy to see familiar faces. He could see Gwen and Rhys, and Tom Milligan. He saw Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale smiling back at him, as well as Elton. The Brigadier sat to one side with Sarah Jane and another man he didn't recognize, as well as two teenagers, a boy and a girl. He thought the boy must be Luke, and smiled at Sarah Jane. He caught Sylvia giving him a wary look, and winked at Wilf, who was beaming from the front row. He jumped when the music started, and turned toward the door at the back, watching anxiously for his first glimpse of Donna. When she finally emerged, he could see her step falter a bit until she met his gaze, and his breath caught. She was stunning in the dress, her hair cascading in curls from under the veil over her bare shoulders. He thought she must be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He grinned at her, impossibly happy, and saw only her as she walked toward him. Finally she was there next to him, holding his hand, and they turned to the vicar.

He was barely aware of the beginning of the ceremony as he stood there next to her, hardly daring to believe this was actually happening. She leaned closer to whisper to him as the vicar spoke to the congregation. "I'm so happy," she said.

"Me too," he said. He tried to focus on the vicar's words.

"Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty, which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God. Donna and the Doctor are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfill God's purposes for the whole of their life together." The vicar looked at the congregation. "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

The Doctor held his breath, and was relieved when no voice called out. The vicar continued, "The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."

He and Donna looked at each other, both shaking their heads. "No," the Doctor said, "no reason at all."

The vicar turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, will you take Donna to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

The Doctor faced Donna, holding both of her hands in his. He could feel her trembling slightly. "I will," he said.

The vicar turned to Donna. "Donna, will you take the Doctor to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

The Doctor could see tears sparkling in her eyes, but her voice was strong as she said, "I will."

The vicar turned to the congregation again. " Will you, the families and friends of Donna and the Doctor_, _support and uphold them in their marriage  
now and in the years to come?"

The congregation responded with a loud, "We will." He thought Wilf's voice was the loudest of them all.

They knelt together as the vicar said the prayer, then sat through the readings and the sermon. The Doctor tried to pay attention, but the next thing he was really aware of was standing before the vicar again, ready to exchange their vows. He was glad now they had decided to stay with the traditional vows, as he was sure he would be unable to remember anything they had written on their own. He stood, and turned to Donna to take her right hand in his, as the vicar said, "I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people."

The Doctor repeated the words after the vicar. "I, Doctor John Smith, take thee, Donna Noble, to be my wife, to have and to hold  
from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. In the presence of everyone I make this vow." He faltered a little at the beginning, but was relieved his voice was steadier at the end.

Donna took his right hand in hers and repeated after the vicar. "I, Donna Noble, take thee, Doctor John Smith, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. In the presence of everyone I make this vow." Her voice shook at the beginning, but he held her gaze and her voice strengthened by the end.

The vicar said a short prayer over the rings, then the Doctor took Donna's ring and slipped it onto her finger, holding it there as he said, "Donna, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you." He saw the Seal of Rassilon imprinted on the gold band glitter in the light. He squeezed her hand before letting it go, so she could repeat the same ritual with his ring. Her hands were warm on his.

The vicar said, "In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Donna and the Doctor have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife." He joined Donna's right hand with the Doctor's, and said, "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

The Doctor and Donna smiled giddily at each other through the final prayers and blessings, oblivious to the rest of the ceremony. Finally, they were sent off, arm in arm down the aisle, to smile back at all of those who had assembled to witness their marriage. Donna leaned in to whisper in his ear, "We did it!"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor agreed, pulling her closer as they emerged into the sunlight.


	6. The Reception

After posing for what seemed like a thousand pictures, Jack caught up to them as they were getting into the car that would take them to the reception. "Open the boxes in the car," he said, with a wink. Donna looked at the Doctor, puzzled, but they obeyed as soon as they were in the car. There were two shoeboxes, which when opened revealed two pairs of trainers. They both burst out laughing, then quickly changed shoes.

Donna sighed, "Much better!"

"Indeed!" He turned to her, taking her hand in his. "I didn't say before, but you look beautiful." He kissed her, taking his time. He felt her hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He broke away, brushing his hand over her collarbone. "I love the strapless look," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, but the best part!" Donna reached down the side of her dress, and pulled her sonic screwdriver from the hidden pocket on the side. "Pockets!" They both collapsed in laughter again. They saw the driver look at them in the rearview mirror, but that only made them laugh more.

***

The receiving line seemed interminable, although Donna was glad to meet some of the Doctor's friends.

"Donna, this is Elton Pope." A tall young man was shaking the Doctor's hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "How do you know the Doctor?"

"He saved my life, twice actually," he said.

"How's Ursula?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, she's fine. We've adapted to her...situation. I didn't think she should be here today, though," Elton answered.

"Right, probably a very good idea. Tell her hello, will you? It is good to see you again," the Doctor said, nodding. He smiled at the next couple to approach. "Donna, this is Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale."

"Oh, I've heard all about you!" Donna said. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

Sally smiled, "Very nice to meet you. I hope you'll come to our wedding." She took Larry's hand, smiling at him. "He finally talked me into it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

A familiar face was next in the line. "Sarah Jane."

"Doctor, Donna, it was a lovely service. I'm so happy for you both."

"I thought I saw the Brigadier, earlier," the Doctor said, looking down the line of people.

"He was here for the ceremony, but was called away right afterward. He said to express his congratulations. And I'm not sure where Luke has gotten himself to."

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Donna asked.

"No, I'm sure everything is fine," Sarah Jane said. "You two should enjoy your day. Let other people take care of any emergencies."

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," the Doctor said. "But for now, at least, we'll enjoy it."

Donna thought the receiving line would never end. She was very glad for the trainers instead of the high heels she had been wearing, however, as her feet ached after standing so long. They were finally allowed to go into the reception, to be greeted by cheers and whistles. The Doctor swept her into his arms and dipped her, kissing her soundly, to the increased cheers of the guests. When he set her upright again, she said, "Cheeky," but she was a bit out of breath. He led her to the head table, where Nerys and Jack were already sitting. Her granddad was also already there, looking a bit nervous about his speech, but he smiled at her.

When most people had finished eating, Jack stood, taking the microphone from the DJ. "Thank you, everyone, for coming. I believe Donna's grandfather would like to say a few words."

Donna smiled as her grandfather stood, tugged at his jacket, and took the microphone from Jack. He cleared his throat and looked around nervously, then started to speak. "Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate this very happy day, and thank you to those who helped us put on this very fine party. I'm not one for speeches, so I'll keep this short." He turned to smile at Donna. "My Donna is the best granddaughter anyone could ask for. She's beautiful, and wonderful, and I wouldn't part with her to anyone unworthy of her. I want to welcome the Doctor into our family, and I know he'll take care of my little girl." Donna could hear his voice falter, and her eyes misted with tears. He raised his glass and said, "To the happy couple!" Donna smiled and raised her glass in return, then touched it to the Doctor's before taking a sip.

Jack took the microphone from Wilf, and said, "Now, the groom himself."

The Doctor leaned over to kiss her, then stood and walked over to Jack, taking the microphone. "Thank you, Wilf. I'll do my best to take care of her." He looked out at the guests. "I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate this wonderful day with us. Thank you, Sylvia and Wilf, and everyone else involved, for putting on this celebration for us, and for welcoming me into the family. Thank you for the wonderful gifts, but especially the gift of your presence here with us today. Thank you, Jack, for serving as best man. You are a man of many talents, most of them appreciated." Jack laughed. "And Nerys and Martha, thank you for all of your help preparing for today. We certainly couldn't have done any of this without your help." He turned to Donna, his face serious. "And Donna, what can I say that I haven't already said? Thank you for making me so happy, for saving my life every day, for being my partner in this crazy, amazing universe. You are brilliant and wonderful. I couldn't do any of it without you, and I can only hope to make you as happy as I am, every day." His voice broke, and Donna could see tears in his eyes. She stood quickly, without thinking, and went over to him to put her arms around him. His arms were tight around her as he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I don't deserve you," he said, and kissed her. The room receded as his lips moved over hers, until the guests started cheering again. They broke apart, laughing and blushing.

Jack stood and held up his glass. "To the happy couple!" he said. He retrieved the microphone from the Doctor as he and Donna took their seats again, holding hands. "At last, it's my turn," he said.

"I've known the Doctor for a long time, and I've seen him both with and without Donna. It doesn't take a genius to see that he is much better with her than without her. I've known a lot of couples in my time, but they have a true partnership that doesn't come around every day. I think they both know how rare it is, and I hope they will cherish it and each other. You are both very lucky. To Donna and the Doctor," he said, raising his glass.

On cue, the DJ started the music for their first dance, and the Doctor stood, holding his hand out to Donna. As they danced, Donna laughed. "I keep expecting robot Santas to rush in and interrupt the reception, you know."

He pulled her closer. "Maybe we get just one day with no crisis. Just one day."

"What about the honeymoon?"

"Well, a problem-free honeymoon might be more than we can hope for," he admitted.

"Just an ordinary day, then."

The music changed, and the Doctor said, "I think I have to dance with your mother, now."

"She'll be nice. She's happier than I've seen her in a long time."

Wilf tapped on the Doctor's shoulder, and took Donna's hand to dance with her. "You've been practicing," Donna said.

"Didn't want to embarrass you on your big day," he said.

"You'd never embarrass me. I loved your speech."

"I meant every word," he said.

Donna danced with Jack next, while the Doctor danced with Nerys. When she and the Doctor were finally dancing together again, she said, "I love the tux, by the way. You look very distinguished."

"That's just what Jack said. I don't see it myself, but it'll do."

"False modesty, that is," she said.

***

At last, the cake was cut, the bouquet was thrown (Nerys wrestled Sally for it), goodbyes were said, and they were in the car, waving at the guests as they were driven back to Donna's mother's house, and the TARDIS. Donna rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm knackered," she said, stifling a yawn.

"It was a long day. But worth it, I hope?" he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Oh, definitely. 'M glad we only have to do it once, all the same."

"Mmm," he agreed.

They waited for the driver to leave before walking to where the TARDIS was concealed. He opened the door, then turned to scoop her up and carry her over the threshold. She laughed as he set her down. "So sentimental," she said, kissing him.

"Don't knock tradition," he said. "Now, one quick stop before we hit the beach, eh?"

"What? Where?"

"The Medusa Cascade," he said. "There's one more thing we have to do." He danced around the console, flipping switches and turning knobs in the familiar pattern. Finally they stopped again, and he walked over to stand in front of her. "I told you I wanted you to know my real name," he said. "There's one way I can tell you. It's locked here, in the Medusa Cascade. I can open your mind, and you'll be able to hear it. Do you want me to do that?"

Donna blinked at him. "Your real name?" she said. River Song had known it, but that had only been so he would trust her. It was a huge responsibility, but she certainly couldn't deny him. He wanted her to know him, the real him. "Of course." She felt his hands, cool against her temple, and she closed her eyes.

"Listen," he said.

She could hear his thoughts, briefly, feel his uncertainty, then her mind expanded and there it was, echoing in her mind. Alien, yet so familiar she thought her heart would burst with the joy of it. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, and felt the loss of contact as he removed his hands. "Thank you," she said, and she spoke his name aloud. He closed his eyes for a moment, then cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone, before leaning down to kiss her. She would never get tired of that.

He pulled away. "So, the beach?"

"A few days of lying in the sun sounds divine," she said.


End file.
